Breakfast In Bed Leads To Birthday Smut
by LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15
Summary: Title is self explanatory. In which Dean decides to surprise Seth on his birthday. If only he hadn't forgotten the whipped cream...


Breakfast In Bed Leads to Birthday Smut

A/N: Today is the Architect's birthday! Woooooo! Got the sudden idea of how he might wake up to a special something in an Ambrollins AU. Trying to post this before midnight, I've got about an hour and a half. Wish me luck. Basically, in which Dean cooks breakfast for Seth and they have a little fun. Enjoy!

The first thing Seth noticed when he tried to open his eyes was that everything was dark. But that couldn't be right. He could feel the rays of sunshine on his face that had awoken him from his peaceful slumber. He was about to rub his eyes to see if he was dreaming when he heard clanking noises from when he tried to move his hands. That's when common sense kicked in. The darkness, his hands above his head. Handcuffs and a blindfold, which only meant he thing: Dean was planning something. Before he could begin to wonder what, he was assaulted by the enticing aroma of bacon and pancakes. Not just any old pancakes, chocolate chip blueberry pancakes. His mouth watered and he doubled his efforts to get loose. It was to no avail. Before he could get frustrated, he heard light footsteps heading in his direction. He felt the mattress dip on his left.

"Mornin' sweetness," Seth heard his soulmate whisper happily. Dean Ambrose was his boyfriend of two years now, and not a day went by without Dean showering him with affection. "Happy birthday." Dean slowly undid the blindfold obscuring the Armenian's vision. Brown eyes were met with the sight of a shirtless Lunatic Fringe, sitting next to a plate of his favorite pancakes, bacon, and various syrup bottles. That slightly high pitched whine did **not** come from him. Totally came from somewhere else. He eyed the breakfast food before turning his gaze back to the shirtless brunette.

"Wait, it's my…? What are you up to?" he asked warily, still staring at all the food that was just out of his reach. Dean chuckled, leaning forward and capturing Seth's lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Seth didn't miss a beat, eagerly kissing back. "Why am I cuffed to the bed?" Dean clicked his tongue with disapproval.

"Uh uh uh. Don't wanna ruin the surprise, now do I? Just be patient, Seth." The former two toned man grumbled words of complaint. Just as he was about to mouth off to Dean, pieces of pancake were shoved under his nose. He quickly took a bite, as if the forkful would be snatched right back. The older man wouldn't be that cruel, especially after he heard Seth's rumbling stomach. Seth moaned at the taste of fluffy deliciousness in his mouth. Soft pancakes with melting, gooey chocolate chips and warm, cooked blueberries were an amazing combination.

"No syrup?" he asked, looking at the bottle Dean was tossing back and forth.

"Do you want some?" Dean asked innocently. Seth nodded eagerly, not knowing what his lover was about to do. Instead of feeding him more pancakes, the brunette opened the bottle and starting pouring small amounts on Seth's chest. "What are you-?" He never finished his sentence as Dean leaned down and began licking and sucking the maple syrup around Seth's nipples. Seth moaned loudly at the sensation wanting to tangle his hands in his boyfriend's curls and guide his movements. Dean just smirked and continued what he was doing, grabbing the bottle of chocolate syrup next. In surprisingly elegant penmanship, he wrote, "I love you" with a lopsided heart at the end as a period. Teasingly, he traced the looping letters with his finger, and then his tongue, making sure Seth didn't stay quiet for too long. "I haven't even gotten started yet."

The Cincinnati native picked up a few strips of bacon, still sizzling in grease and placed them where his chocolate written message used to be. He knew Seth liked a little pain with his pleasure.

"Dean!" he yelped when the scorching food made contact with his bare skin. "Stop teasing me!" He once again struggled with the cuffs, wishing he could give his boyfriend a taste of his own medicine. Dean huffed and used Seth's chest as a plate, eating most of the bacon and feeding few pieces to Seth.

"Your wish is my command," he responded. Swallowing the last of the bacon, Dean eyed Seth's body up and down. "You still have clothes on," he muttered almost annoyed. His hands reached for the waistband of the former champ's boxers and pulled them off while Seth raised his hips up as best he could. He stared, mesmerized by Seth's bulging erection. A few naughty ideas ran through his head at the beautiful sight. He grabbed both bottles of syrup and poured copious amounts on it. Seth's eyes went wide, aware of what was about to happen. Dean took him into his mouth, licking and sucking the syrup lazily. Seth's moans increased in pitch, making Dean suck faster because of it.

"Don't stop!" Seth yelled, letting out another loung, drawn out moan from the pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Dean's body and pulled him in closer. When his lover took him deeper into his throat, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He came with a not so manly cry, hips bucking wildly. He panted, opening his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling warmly at him. Dean kissed Seth gently, tongue sharing Seth's taste mixed with chocolate and maple syrup. He fed Seth another pancake to go along with it. "You *pant pant*... I know that you have to be hard from all of that." was the birthday boy's first coherent sentence. Dean smirked knowingly.

"I am… but I'm about to take care of that," he whispered huskily, stripping out of his pants and briefs painfully slow. He straddled Seth's lap.

"The lube?" Dean held up the bottle of chocolate syrup. Seth raised an interested eyebrow. "Kinky," he stated.

"Shush, that's my line," Dean scolded playfully, coating himself in syrup and once again making Seth feel as if he'd died and gone to a sweetly twisted version of Heaven. "I love you, Seth." His tone reflected so much affection, as it always did.

"I love you more." ' _Best birthday present ever_ ,' he thought. And he didn't even know about the engagement ring hidden in Dean's back pocket…

Closing A/N: I intended for it to be longer, but I've only got about… 5 minutes left to post this, so… Anyway, thoughts?


End file.
